Beachhouse
by Ellen 96
Summary: The whole team have been through alot and Hotch decides that they all deserve a break. Pairings: Hotch/JJ , Garcia/Morgan Reid/Emily and Rossi
1. Chapter 1

Beach-house

Chapter 1

Everybody was lamenting there loss that they encountered over the last year, even though Emily had come back and JJ had returned.

Strauss had felt sorry for the team and she had gotten JJ back from the pentagon and that Emily was back after the Doyle incident.

Everyone just seemed to be in pieces after the year they had had. Even after everything they had been through they were after becoming very isolated from one another and Hotch sat in his office wondering how he was going to get his team to connect again.

Then it came to him, he rang Strauss to see if he could organise what he was thinking.

Emily was glad to be back with her family but after all those months trying to make a new life for herself has let her extremely vigilant and she is still in protection mode and she is alienating the one group of people that she has no secrets from for the first time in her life since she was 12.

She couldn't help but wish she could open up but after everything she had been through in her life she couldn't help but find it hard to change her ways.

After everything Ian Doyle had done to her she now had new wounds on her body that she felt she would never be able to get intimate physically and mentally with anyone ever again and this had changed her in so many ways.

She had always been nervous when she got intimate with a man because of her two tattoos she had unusual designs but they were very significant to her and to who she was.

And for someone to see these tattoos she would have to get very personal with them.

She did love everybody on her team because even now with after everything they have been through they were very isolated but the seemed to have this bond that was stronger then anything she had ever experienced in her life, a bond that strong between people was something that was very rare and she knew the significance of such a bond.

Then Hotch came down into the bullpen and called all the team to come into the conference room.

Everyone looked at one another with worried expression because Hotch had a weird look on his face that the team were not used to seeing.

Everyone trudged slowly towards the conference room all wondering what type of horrible cause awaits them upstairs on those screens that are very rarely filled with happiness.

When they all sat down around the table Strauss walked in they all looked at each other wondering what was happening and then the weirdest thing happened Strauss was smiling it shocked everyone on how much younger something as simple as smiling made her.

You could see Rossi looking at Strauss in a different light.

Then Hotch started to address his team he told about how they had all had a very difficult year and that Strauss and him had come up with an idea, more of a reward for all they had been through she had organised it for the whole team to spend a week in a beach-house as a thank you for all the brilliant work that the team had done and as a team building exercise

. Everyone looked at each other with a look of excitement in there eye. Strauss told them that there jet would be leaving in exactly 2 hours.

So they had to go home and pack there bags for a hot sunny break by the beach and be ready at there airstrip in exactly 2 hours with all there gear for the beach. They all got up and headed for the door chattering among them excitedly.

2 hours later

The team were all at the airstrip all looking a lot more cheerful then they had earlier on in the morning.

Reid stood thinking to himself about all off his team members. He glanced sideways and saw Emily's beautiful, long brown hair swishing around while chatting to Rossi.

When he saw her his mind went to places he tried to control but never could because of how he felt about her.

His heart rate would always increase and he would picture what it would be like to kiss her soft, perfect lips and every god dam time he would get a little bit dizzy but it had been years so he was well able to control his emotions.

Then he glanced over to Garcia who was of course flirting shamelessly with Morgan, he always enjoyed listening to there banter all though he pretended to not understand what there innuendos meant he knew well he just liked people to think of him as the innocent genius who was a virgin (which he wasn't he had had sex once before).

He then looked over at JJ and sighed internally she was the one he had loved as a friend who had lied to him and he has forgiven her he still can't help but feel distant but he knows that JJ and himself will get through it, they always do, that's what best friends are for.

JJ looked around to her family they all stood chatting happy out so none of the noticed how down JJ was feeling about what had happened with herself and Will, when she had been given the chance to go back to the BAU she jumped at it but when she told Will he had been very disappointed and had said that it was all too much for him and that he was leaving her but he still wanted to be part of Henrys life.

She has been alone for the last two months and she finally was feeling a bit better.

Then they all walked on to the jet and sat down. Emily next to Reid, Hotch next to JJ, Morgan next to Garcia and Dave on the other side of Garcia.

It was almost like they had all sat in couples Reid thought to himself but quickly shock that thought out of his mind but it was very obvious that Emily was so far out of his league it wasn't even funny but he couldn't help but let himself have a little bit of hope that she had intentionally sat next to him but he knew it was very unlikely

Emily glanced sideways towards Reid who was sitting next to her.

She had always felt a strong connection to Reid especially after the Cyrus incident but after she had come back from her time away (as she liked to think of it) she had realised just how much she had hurt Reid.

She really did care for her team and she was glad that Reid had turned up to Rossi's house that night for the cooking lesson is was like that maybe she and Reid might have a chance.

Hotch looked around the plane and smiled internally that this break was going to do wonders for his team he looked next to him and saw that JJ was engrossed in a book, he had known something was wrong with her lately but he wasn't quite sure how to address what was bothering him, he didn't want JJ to think he was preying but he definitely knew something was wrong, he decided that he would talk to her about it tomorrow when they got to the beach-house.

Sorry if I made any spelling mistakes, I don't own CM please please review and let me know what ye think if ye want give me ideas about were to take this story but I have a good idea already but I'm totally open for suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Beach-house

Chapter 2

The team got out of the two cars in front of a quant little house which backdoor opened out onto the beach.

Every on looked at each other and grinned, each wondering what was going to happen over the next few days on a vacation together.

They all shuffled inside and went for a look around and they soon found out they soon found out that there was three bedrooms in the house and just outside the backdoor there was a hammock, looking out over the beautiful, crystal clear blue ocean.

They all went back into the living room and sat down on the four different couch's that were all facing in towards each other because there was no TV in the room just a book self with some books and some board games and there was a small little table in between the couch's. They all sat down in different places.

Hotch cleared his troat and told everyone that it looks like were going to have to share rooms and someone is going to have to sleep on the hammock.

Immediately Dave offered to sleep in the hammock on one condition and that was that he got to pick who shared what rooms together.

Hotch agreed eventually and Dave smiled inwardly. "Ok Morgan your with Garcia , Reid your with Emily and Hotch your with JJ".

Everyone looked at each other and started complaining because in each room there was a double bed.

Rossi knew well what he was doing and he hoped that after these couple of days that the team would be all the better friends and closer then they ever were before or else this was going to be a disaster.

He looked over at Hotch who gave him a stare that would have made the hardest of criminals wince but it just made Dave laugh. Rossi's reaction it just made Hotch stare more.

Reid stood wearily outside the door of the room he would have to share with Em when Rossi had said it he nearly forgot how to breathe.

Reid followed Emily up t the room they were going to share together.

Now he was watching here shuffle around the room and he couldn't help but look down at her amazing, tight ass.

Emily felt eyes on her so she turned around quickly and put her hand on her gun out of habit but when she had seen that it had only been Reid lingering at the door she relaxed.

Then she noticed the look that Reid had on his face, he looked like he was the cat who had been caught with the cream she immediately realised that he had been looking at her ass but she couldn't help but get a tickling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't had a feeling like that since she had been a teenager.

"you can come in you know i don't tend to bite"

Reid looked at Emily and grinned "well i thought you might like to have a bit of privacy while you looked around our room"

Emily was touched by the way he had been so considerate of her and she noticed how he has said "our room" but then immediately replied "Reid come in its your room too, and i suppose well have to get used to each other were going to be spending a lot of time together" and nodded discreetly towards the bed.

Reid looked towards where Emily had nodded and felt a blush rise in his cheek and nodded and walked into there room

Hotch sat of the comfy king sized bed and looked over at JJ trying to gage her opinion of having to share a room with him.

He hadn't been with anyone since Hailey but he had always felt something for JJ even if he wasn't brave enough to admit it.

Hotch had noticed that JJ had been a little more tense then usual but he had put that down to the job they had, he made a mental note to talk to her about it when the time was right.

For the time being he was content to just watch her waltz gracefully around the room they shared making herself comfortable.

JJ was nervous so she did her best to keep herself busy.

She was worried about sleeping in a bed with someone it felt like it had been ages since someone had even given her a hug and wasn't sure how she would react to being next to Hotch at the time she always felt the loneliest

Garcia looked around her room she glanced at the only bed in the room and then nervously looked over at Derek.

"Looks like were gonna have to share a bed my chocolate god, not that I'm complaining."

"Baby girl we can share a bed we are adults"

"Ya I no its just that I'm not sure if i will be able to contain myself" Garcia then winked sexily at Morgan.

Morgan grinned his best smile back at her.

Let me know what ye think I love o hear your opinions.


End file.
